He Should've Known
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: In which Sejuurou discovers that Gou is actually a really great swimmer and that sometimes it's better if the plan fails. Alternately titled "you're way faster then I thought you'd be". Now a two-shot with overprotective Iwatobi boys and Rin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here we are, at the threshold of my first Free! fanfic. Because there was no SeiGou in the newest episode and everyone else is going on about makoharu and reigisa (both things that I ship) I decided to grace the SeiGou fandom with this lovely gem written in the midst of sleep depravation. Based on a headcanon I saw that said that Gou wad actually a great swimmer and she purposely didn't swim to leave the spotlight for Rin. **

**I hope you like it because I really had fun writing it. Enjoy~**

* * *

He really should've known better.

It didn't matter that Gou was two years his former, he still should of at least anticipated that she-as the sister of the guy who broke five school records _in his tryout_-would be decent at swimming. But no, he hadn't thought that far ahead when he challenged her to a race.

* * *

_"Hey Gou-chan!" He had luckily caught her when she wasn't surrounded by the overprotective Iwatobi boys. _

_She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to correct her name, "Yes?"_

_"Race me! If I win then you have to go on a date with me, okay?"_

_She thought it over and he worried she'd say no. The plan was simple enough; he'd purposely lose to boost her ego and then, when she felt her best, he would ask her out and she'd say yes, no longer able to resist his charm and good looks. _

_"Sure, but you better not go easy on me because I'm a girl."_

_"Oh no," he assured her as he thought the opposite, "I'd never think of it."_

* * *

He also should've been more worried when she showed up at their agreed time-about thirty minutes before Samezuka practice would start in impressively professional looking swim gear, but he was a bit too busy thinking about how amazing she looked to worry.

He also should've been alerted when she began asking questions about what kind of race it was and how many laps they were doing. According the plan, she was supposed to only have a vague knowledge of how swimming races went. He knew she was Iwatobi's manager but he didn't think she actually _did_ anything besides schedule joint practices and yell at her team every now and then, right?

His final warning should've been when he noticed the same determined look in her eyes as Rin got before he faced off with the Nanase kid, but he ignored it and stayed determined that he, a third year swim team captain, could easily beat her and his plan was foolproof.

He quickly discovered that Gou wasn't just cute. She could swim better then half the guys on his team, and he knew he was screwed from the second they touched the water. He had started out slow because he was convinced that sticking to the plan was the way to go, and by the time he realized his mistake, she had too much of a lead. His stomach twisted as he saw her finish her laps, even if he was only a second behind her, and not just because she looked absolutely adorable smirking like that.

"Took you long enough," her smirk grew as he rested against the pool wall, clearly out of breath. "I mean, I expected you to do something stupid like let me win, but I thought that you'd be able to keep up for the most part."

"Who's saying I didn't let you win? I never could've beat me if I tried." He tried to play it all off with a grin, but other deep breaths he took in between every word kind of ruined the effect.

"Whatever you say, Mikoshiba-kun."

He pouted as he climbed out of the pool and dried off; his ego was severely hurt, even if the way Gou was looking at his muscles made him feel slightly better. The plan had gone completely wrong _and_ he had made a fool of himself.

"So, for our date I was thinking we should get pizza. I know just the place, and I might be able to bribe a friend into getting us a discount." Gou's voice brought him out of his dreary thoughts.

"Wh-what?"

"_I said_," Goi sighed in exasperation, "we should get pizza for our date."

"Our date? But... I lost."

"Yeah, you did. The rules were that if you won, I'd go on a date with you. Since I won, you're going on a date with me, so I get to pick all the details, right?"

Seijurrou blinked, turned deep red, and resisted the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You still want to go out?"

She rolled her eyes, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, "Obviously. Are you always this oblivious? Let me put my number into your phone, I'll text you the specifics sometime this week."

He could only dumbly nod as he handed his phone over, still not quite comprehending the sudden turn of events, but quite okay with them anyway.

"Well," Gou smiled that cute smile of hers, and his heart fluttered painfully in his chest, "I should get going, but I'll text you. Goodbye Seijuurou-kun."

"Uh, yeah! See ya, Gou-chan!"

And the second she was out of sight, Seijuurou began the dorkiest victory dance known to man, not caring if any of his teammates saw him, because, in a contorted version of his plan, it had all worked out and he had a date with the cutest girl ever.

* * *

**Blah blah blah you know the drill, please review and I'll love you forever~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I was asked to continue it so here we are~ I like how it turned out except for the ending because I had no idea how to end it. **

* * *

He really should've guessed.

When Gou had said that she might've been able to bribe a friend into giving them a pizza discount, he had been too excited to realize that any one of her friends could've informed the Iwatobi boys.

He should've noticed that all the boys glared at him during their last joint practice, but he was too busy trying to flirt with Gou from across the room (and he'd had little success since Rin kept bothering him whenever he caught Gou's eye, but that wasn't anything to worry about, right?).

It had taken him hours to choose the perfect casual outfit and then, when he got to the Matsuoka house at 5:28-thirty minutes early-he stood in front of the door for ten minutes, too afraid to knock. Had he payed attention to Rin's meddling during the last joint practice, he would've been less alarmed when Rin opened the door.

"R-Rin?" Seijuurou suddenly remembered that he had forgot to tell Rin that he was asking out Gou. But it shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?

"You're early." Rin turned away from the door, yelling to someone inside, "He's here! I'll bring him in!"

Rin grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room with all four of the Iwatobi boys standing around a table. It was then that Seijuurou began to wonder just how much he had thought out this whole "I want to date Gou" thing.

"Sit. So Mikoshiba," Tachibana, the apparent leader spoke first, "You want to take out our manager. You'll have to pass our inspection first."

Seijuurou gulped, "I-inspection?"

"Oh no need to worry," Tachibana grinned, "Just a few simple questions."

"Does the water like you?"

After a moment of silence, during which four hands flew to their respective foreheads, Seijuurou replied, "... Yes?"

Nasane nodded, "He can go out with Kou now."

Rin pushed Nasane out of the room, "No, he can't! Go make some mackerel or something."

"Anyway," Now the blond one spoke, "How did you ask Gou-chan out?"

"Well, she actually asked me out..."

At that some eyebrows raised. "Hm, we'll have to alter our questioning a bit, but otherwise that changes nothing." The boy-Ryugazaki, he remembered-continued, "Where do you intend to take her?"

Before he could answer, the blond one latched on to the taller boy's arm, exclaiming, "Rei-chan, you have to ask him when he's gonna bring her back! That's the most important question!"

The bluenet blushed lightly before pushing his glasses up, pushing his friend away, and composing himself. "That was to be the next question, Nagisa-kun. Regardless, he can answer both now."

"Uh, well Gou-chan said that she wanted to go get some pizza," at this the boys began to grin in what Seijuurou should've recognized as a malicious fashion. He, however, was too nervous, so he continued, "I was also thinking that we could go on a walk in a nearby park, so I won't have her back any later then nine."

"That's nice," Rin started in an overly cheerful voice, "But if you even think about touching my sister, and I will know, then we'll-"

"Seijuurou!" Gou's voice rang out from the room's entrance, saving Seijuurou from more interrogation and threats, "I didn't hear you come in. I hope that my brother and his friends haven't bothered you too much." Gou continued in a voice sounding strangely similar to the one that Rin had been using seconds ago, glaring at each of the boys in turn.

"Of course not, _dear sister_," Rin glared back, "we were just getting aquatinted with him."

"Oh, I would've thought that you were well acquainted with the captain of _your_ swim team."

Seijuurou coughed lightly in hopes of defusing the situation, "You look really nice, Gou-chan."

Gou's grin flipped to a more sincere one, "Thank you! And now if you boys would excuse us, we have to get going." She grabbed Seijuurou's arm (God, did all the Matosouka's have such a strong grip? He swore he'd have bruises the next day) and tugged him up, stopping to glare at the Iwatobi boys and hiss, "We'll talk about this at practice tomorrow," before pulling him out the door.

"I'm really sorry for that," Gou sighed as they began walking to the restaurant, "They're all so... annoying. And needlessly overprotective."

"It's sweet. They all really care about you. And I'd go through it a thousand times if I could go out with you."

Gou beamed up at him and it was at this moment that Seijuurou decided that he actually would gladly be interrogated a thousand times if she could be his.

* * *

**So uh yeah. I tossed some slight reigisa into there, and now I'm sure you see what I meant about the ending. But whatever. You know the drill, review, you'll have my eternal love, blah blah blah**


End file.
